This is our first supplemental application for the recently approved MBRS-SCORE Program at UCC. In our competitive renewal, from the traditional S06 MBRS to the new SCORE format, a total of seven regular projects were approved. At the present time there is no RISE Program at UCC. As part of this application we are submitting for evaluation a total of six sub-projects. Three of the subprojects are revised re-submissions while the other three are new applications. Projects by Dr. Ferchmin, Maldonado and Rivera were extensively revised and significantly improved for this application. Although Dr. Sanabria's application is considered a renewal, it is not a revised application since she did not submit her project as part of the Program renewal last year. Two new investigators are applying to the Program this year. Dr. Rojas is submitting a project entitled "Non-genomic actions of thyroid hormones in the amphibian neuromuscular junction." In addition, Dr. Velez is a new investigator in our Institution and is submitting a project entitled "Mapping acetylcholine receptor structure with alpha-conotoxins MI and SIA." Approval of this request will result in a significant increase in the number of funded investigators in UCC, and will have a significant impact on our stated measurable goals and objectives. Evaluation of the impact of this addition will follow the approved Evaluation Plan as proposed in the original competitive continuation proposal.